<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure Squared by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463697">Pleasure Squared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Pegging, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex Toys, Unconventional Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, two noblest of nobles and two beautiful commoners get married and move in together. The arrangement invites gossip and speculations, but Dorothea has grown past caring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Aranult/Ferdinand von Aegir/Manuela Casagranda/Lorenz Hellman Gloucster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure Squared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be easy to say that officially, Ferdinand married Dorothea while Manuela married Lorenz, or vice versa, and the two couples got together on weekends. Or that Manuela and Dorothea were secret lovers while Ferdinand and Lorenz were a couple who kept them around for appearances and the possibility of heirs. None of these assumptions were even close to the truth.</p>
<p>Dorothea didn't care a whit about the rumors and speculations, not like she would have in the past. She was a grown woman, she'd faced the horrors of war and come out on the bright side of things, she could live her life however she pleased and so could the three people she loved so dearly. And when four people loved each other as much as they did, they didn't need the law or the church to make it real. All they'd done was buy a set of matching rings with each one's birthstone before Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Manuela had moved into the Gloucster manor with its big, luxurious bedrooms and a bathing tub large enough for four. (A new addition Lorenz had insisted upon.)</p>
<p>"To life," Dorothea sighed as she sank into the warm water, raising a glass of red wine.</p>
<p>"To the new, improved nobility," Lorenz added.</p>
<p>"To the Empire." Ferdinand smirked. "And the Emperor's willingness to take advice from her new Prime Minister." Dorothea rolled her eyes. Even now, Ferdinand couldn't help poking a bit at Edelgard. The only difference was that now, Edie poked back.</p>
<p>"To <i>us,</i>" Manuela finished. They clinked their glasses together and drank, the chill of the wine a delicious contrast to the gentle heat of the bath water and their bodies pressed comfortably together. Dorothea remembered how luxurious the sauna at Garreg Mach had seemed at first, and this tub was like ten saunas combined.</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, sipping wine and simply drinking in the atmosphere. Five months in, and Dorothea still couldn't get over how this lifestyle more than exceeded her expectations. A comfortable home, her needs consistently met, and <i>three</i> people who would love and care for her long into the future, when her voice and looks eventually faded.</p>
<p><i>Still, that's so far off.</i> One thing she'd learned since the war ended was the value of the present.</p>
<p>"That new opera company is giving its maiden performance next weekend," Lorenz said at length. Sometime during the war, a group of singers from the Kingdom had put together their own troupe, citing the Mittelfrank company as their inspiration. "I believe it would be in our best interests to see it."</p>
<p>"I agree," Ferdinand said. "If Dorothea and Manuela are to have a rival, we should know all we can about them!" Manuela rolled her eyes, sipping the last of her wine.</p>
<p>"They're <i>not</i> our rivals," she reminded him. "Fodlan is more than big enough for multiple opera companies."</p>
<p>"Well, yes." Ferdinand brushed a lock of hair over his shoulder. "I won't argue with that. However, claiming you as their inspiration and putting on a show <i>very</i> similar to one of your own?"</p>
<p>"Ferdie, the tale of Sleeping Beauty is hardly <i>ours,</i>" Dorothea chided. "It's an old fable passed down from generation to generation. Books, music, theater, and the opera have covered it more times than one can count." Lorenz nodded, setting his empty glass down.</p>
<p>"Absolutely true," he said. "However, considering who played the slumbering princess in Mittelfrank's production, I do wonder if this troupe's siren can compare. Dorothea has set a very high bar, after all." Dorothea blushed. Even now, receiving such praise was a bit overwhelming.</p>
<p>"It's not the most difficult role to play. I spent half my time on stage lying in a bed with my eyes closed."</p>
<p>"Ah, but no one sleeps as beautifully as Dorothea," Lorenz countered. Manuela nodded proudly.</p>
<p>"I played the role myself in my youth, more than enough for people to say I'd perfected it. However, Dorothea outshone me the first moment she touched her finger to the spindle," she sighed. "And I could not have been prouder." Dorothea's cheeks flushed even more.</p>
<p>"Be careful, you three, if you keep praising me like this my head will swell," she said with a wink. "I only did what I'd seen Manuela do many times in the past. And I'm very much interested in seeing what this young woman does with the role."</p>
<p>"Then it's settled!" Lorenz declared. "Next weekend, we will attend that performance!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, they'd left the cooling water of the bath and dried off, not bothering to wrap up or dress as they left the bathing room and settled into the adjacent bedroom. Warm baths together were good on their own, but rarely were they <i>not</i> a prelude to something more.</p>
<p>They didn't waste even a moment once the adjoining door was shut and the curtains drawn closed. After the usual series of kisses and caresses shared between them to get warmed up, Manuela broke apart and took something from a hidden drawer in the dresser. Ferdinand's eyes immediately lit up.</p>
<p>"Whose turn is it to be on the end of that?" The sleek amber-colored toy had been Manuela's most consistent lover in the past, and she'd been surprisingly excited to introduce it to their unique relationship. It was a favorite of all of theirs, but it was Ferdinand who'd taken to it the most.</p>
<p>"It was yours last time, Ferdie," Dorothea said. "And mine before that. So..."</p>
<p>"Yes." Lorenz chuckled, pulling away from his and Ferdinand's kiss. "It is my noble obligation to take all ten inches of that inside me, and I couldn't be happier." They slid into position easily: Ferdinand on his back, Lorenz kneeling between his legs, Manuela behind him with the toy and a jar of salve.</p>
<p>"Now, Dorothea, if you will come here," Ferdinand said, and she lowered herself onto his face. His tongue slid along her folds with practiced ease at the same moment Lorenz's mouth engulfed his cock and two of Manuela's fingers slid into <i>him.</i> Dorothea threw her head back with a cry, her hand grabbing a fistful of Ferdinand's long hair as she eagerly watched Manuela and Lorenz below her.</p>
<p>"So tight, Lorenz, even now," Manuela murmured, "I wonder if you'll be able to take it all in." Lorenz briefly pulled off of Ferdinand's cock with a gasp, eyes glinting as he looked over his shoulder at her.</p>
<p>"You know I can. And you know how I feel about holding back, so you'd better not," he murmured, arching his back. Dorothea laughed softly through her moans, hips rocking gently against Ferdinand's eager tongue.</p>
<p>"Since when has she ever?" She was already close, but lucky for her Ferdinand could go down on a woman for hours before he tired out. His lower lip just barely grazed her clit, her fingers tightened in his hair; Lorenz's mouth engulfed him again and his moan sent a delicious vibration throughout her body. "<i>Ah!</i>" She arched forward, just as Manuela's free hand reached for her breast and squeezed. "<i>S-so close!</i>"</p>
<p>"Good," Manuela purred, squeezing again, "Ferdinand is incredible at that, isn't he? And you look so beautiful when you climax, Dorothea. Let me see you." Her fingertips squeezed Dorothea's nipple just as Ferdinand's tongue slid over her clit, and her vision burst into flames as her first orgasm of the evening raced through her.</p>
<p>"<i>Ahh!</i>" Ferdinand's hands gripped her legs, pulling her further onto him as he kept licking her; she could feel and hear him drinking her in as each pulse of her orgasm released more of her wetness. Through her hazy vision she could make out Manuela removing her fingers, slicking up the toy and strapping the harness around her hips.</p>
<p>As Dorothea slowly came back, Manuela thrust into Lorenz. His back arched, his moan muffled by Ferdinand's cock. Dorothea felt Ferdinand's tongue slide deep into her, Manuela's hand on her breast, and it all began to blur into a wonderful chain of motion. Her third orgasm rushed through her as Ferdinand released into Lorenz's mouth, followed by Lorenz all over Manuela's hand.</p>
<p>They laid together in the aftermath, hair a mess on the pillows, bodies slick with sweat. A lovely silence fell over them, only broken by Lorenz upon Dorothea's realization of something vital.</p>
<p>"It seems Manuela is the only one who hasn't come yet." That was the toy's only real flaw. Strapped aronund Manuela's hips it could provide the recipient with much pleasure, but none to the giver.</p>
<p>"Ah, don't worry about me," Manuela said, "seeing the pleasure on your faces is more than enough for-<i>oh!</i>" Dorothea pounced, tackling her onto her back and pushing her legs apart.</p>
<p>"Not for us." She nodded to Ferdinand and Lorenz, who immediately began to lay kisses to her breasts while Dorothea pressed her mouth against Manuela's folds, kissing her, lapping up the thick musky fluids that gathered there. It didn't take long for Manuela to get close, Dorothea and Lorenz quickly switching places. Between kisses and suckles to Manuela's breast she watched Lorenz's mouth spread her open, tongue gliding along her wetness with all the precision of an artist.</p>
<p>"Ah! Your silver tongue hasn't changed a bit," Manuela gasped. "I-I'm going to-"</p>
<p>"Come for us," Ferdinand whispered, pressing his teeth gently against her nipple. When Manuela peaked, Ferdinand switched with Lorenz so he could lap her up, taking her over the edge again; Dorothea gasped softly as a fourth soft climax whispered through her, and once again they all collapsed onto the bed together.</p>
<p>"Should we bother to change the sheets?" Dorothea asked after another comfortable silence. "Not that I've any interest in <i>sleeping</i> anytime soon." Ferdinand chuckled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"That answers your question, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"If we <i>are</i> going to go at it all night, though, we should at least eat and drink to replenish strength," Manuela said. Lorenz nodded, standing up to gather his robe.</p>
<p>"I'll have a tray sent to us immediately. The servants know to leave it at the door," he said. "But first..." He took ten gold pieces and set them outside on a small table, before rejoining them in bed. "There."</p>
<p>"So generous," Dorothea chuckled. "I approve of this new nobility Edie put in place."</p>
<p>"Thanks to I, Ferdinand von Aegir!" Dorothea gently bopped him with a pillow, and they all laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>